


You Can Lead a Horse to Water...

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But you sure as hell can’t make it drink.Kinda like how you can lead a hacker to bed, but you’re better off asking   Schrödinger if he’ll actually sleep.





	You Can Lead a Horse to Water...

“C’mon, babe. It’s time for bed, or else you’ll get wrinkles.”  
“Five more lines, Zen.”  
“Babe. Those five lines can wait.”  
“... Ugh.”

Saeran sighs, leaning back against the chair in the shared office. The reconstruction of Zen’s homely apartment had been long and tiring, with Saeyoung stopping by no less than every five minutes to make sure the pair were okay. Honestly, Saeran’s good with wires and on his twin’s level with this time of stuff, so the hovering is something Saeran didn’t feel was required. But he knows Saeyoung was just worried if not panicking of the idea that Saeran wasn’t within walking distance in the bunker, and instead halfway across town with his boyfriend (of two years).

Zen’s been an angel about the whole thing, putting up with his lover’s issues and taking it all in stride. It was even Zen’s idea for Saeran to move in with him, selling the idea with the fact that when acting gigs come up, he won’t be home often and /someone/ needs to keep up the abode. Really, Saeran felt it was the opposite, enjoying the time the actor was home and using the silence of being home alone to work. It’s been fairly easy, however, and Saeran’s much more socially inclined when Zen and/or Saeyoung are in his sight line. Not that the younger twin would admit to his brother that he feels comfortable in the same space, but since he’s moved out, Saeyoung’s become more bearable. 

Zen pulls Saeran out of his thoughts by pulling the headphones off his ears, planting a gentle kiss on the crown of Saeran’s head. Saeran squeezes on eye closed, and his head dips slightly when the kiss is pressed to it, making Zen laugh and Saeran roll his eyes.

“You’re so cute, Saeran. C’mon, though, it’s bed time.”  
“Fine, fine, I’ll go.”

Saeran mumbles, taking the headphones from his boyfriend a smidge forcefully and setting them on the desk, and pushing the chair away from the table as Zen side steps out of the way. Before Saeran can protest, however, the actor scoops his boyfriend into his arms, like some kind of bride, leaving Saeran mildly flustered and not on the floor like his brain was expecting. There’s a pause, and Zen chuckles as his hacker boyfriend crosses his arms and looks away, face red.

“That’s cheating!”  
“I didn’t know this was a competition, Saeran.”  
“... shut up, nerd.”

The insult is more or less a pet name at this point, and Saeran allows himself to lean against Zen’s chest as the actor swiftly carries him to the bedroom. His face is still burning and Saeran feels a bit like a child, but Zen’s embrace is warm and loving. Like... like what an embrace should feel like, or what Saeran thought it should feel like as a child. Though, time to dwell on his childhood has past, and now he was more focused on the fact Zen’s been carrying through the apartment. Sure, at this point the actor’s just showing off, but the gentle motion of a familiar setting moving gently was... peaceful.

Calming, even. Saeran felt heavy, oddly at peace and comfortably clinging to the warm that’s Zen. The hacker smiles softly, and now he can hear Zen humming quietly, though it feels more like he’s purring.

Wait.

Zen must have noticed Saeran was aware of what was going on, because suddenly Saeran is being carried much quicker and straight to the bedroom. The hacker squirms, brow furrowed, face red and mouth in a sharp frown. He was being craddled to sleep by his boyfriend.

Not that it was bad, but still embarrassing.

Saeran doesn’t protest, and instead lets Zen put him in the bed. Instantly, the hacker sits up, pulling his shoes off and tossing them lazily in the direction of the closet, wincing when he misses and hits the wall. Zen doesn’t say anything, but Saeran’s quietly glad his actor boyfriend’s pjs are just shorts and a tank top. Zen practically topples Saeran over, wrapping his arms around the hacker boy and nuzzles his cheek.

“Saeran, you’re so cute.”  
“Shut up...”  
“You say that, but you know that with my beautiful looks, my voice is wonderful too.”

There’s quiet, and after a moment, Saeran puts his arms around Zen. It’s two hours later the actor’s asleep, having fallen asleep somewhere between kisses and snuggles.

Except, Saeran found himself staring at the wall behind the sleeping Zen. 

Two more hours pass before Saeran finally starts to doze off, sighing softly before finally closing his eyes.


End file.
